Mistakes
by kitkat7cloudz
Summary: Silver an Blaze may argue on their differences but they are always there for eachother. Im awful at summarys XD


**Mistakes**

_SET DURING SONIC '06_

"You could have got us killed!" Blaze said, once again.

"It's because of me that your alive right now!" Silver responded proudly disregarding the purple felines point.

"You charged straight at that Iblis monster without even thinking!"

"_I_ heroically stepped up to protect _YOU _from getting hurt. Why can't you just thank me?" Silver pouted.

Blaze fumed and angrily pointed to her injured leg.

"Okay! Sorry, sorry! Like I said, I was trying to be a hero and take care of it on my own….my bad okay? I get it." The hedgehog replied.

Silver and Blaze just defeated another Iblis monster. During the battle Blaze dropped one of her chaos emeralds, distracting her. The monster was about to hit Blaze when Silver pushed her hard out of the way and stopped it with his telekineses. His hold on the monster did not last long though cause when it broke free it cut Blaze's leg badly, might I mention who was still face first lying on the ground where she was pushed.

Now the two were walking (Blaze insisted she could walk on her own, still angry at Silver) looking around for some sort of medical facility to help treat Blaze's wound.

"I don't need protection." she grumbled.

Not wanting to admit that she actually needed help.

Silver laughed, "Aw, don't be embarrassed Blaze!"

This only caused the feline to blush, she turned away hastily.

He laughed harder now, "This is just great. First I save your life then I win an argument against you! Just goes to show fire cat here isn't all that tough!"

Blaze stiffened. He's laughing at her…calling her names?

Silver kept walking completely unaware he just hurt the cats feelings.

"Well at least im not a crybaby who always attempts at being a hero but fails." Blaze said icily.

Silver turned to face her, all signs of joking and laughing gone.

"What? Where'd that come from." He said confused but obviously hurt.

"Your so slow, you don't get anything do you!" Blaze spoke calmly not wanting to show anymore emotions.

"Oh let me guess, im also soooooooo naïve too." Silver responded his arms now crossed.

Both of them stopped walking. They both stared so closely at the other but felt so distant.

_**CLANK!**_

"What the-?" They both wailed simultaneously.

"…What is this…I feel sleepy…." The hedgehog yawned.

"…sleeping gas….." The cat replied.

Then everything went black for them.

"Ugh…where am I?" Silver announced hoarsely.

He wasn't outside anymore. Silver looked around to what seemed to be a refugee camp full of Iblis survivors. What he didn't see though was Blaze.

"Your awake now, are you? Don't worry your safe here." a seeming old, guy fox claimed.

This place is nice, Silver thought. He was lying on top of an actual bed, he hasn't been on one for forever!

"We have food here, and water." The fox said.

Silver's stomach growled at the thought.

"Not to mention, a fully loaded medical staff. We noticed you had a couple scratches so we tended to those already. You're safe here."

Silvers stomach flipped. A medical staff? Is Blaze in the medic center? She isn't going to like being around complete strangers…

"Where's your medical center? Is that where Blaze is? Is she still bleeding as much…she must be really sick if she hasn't come to me yet…unless…."

Unless she's still mad at me, Silver thought.

The old fox frowned, "Blaze? No other newcomer besides you is here."

This surprised the hedgehog. Blaze was right next to him when the sleeping gas hit.

"Oh yeah…that reminds me, why did you use sleeping gas to send me here then? Why not ask?" Silver wondered aloud.

"Sleeping gas! I didn't know they used such a thing to bring you here!"

"Why did you think I was asleep…"

"I thought you were a poor citizen who fainted from the stress of the outside life!"

Silver laughed thinking of all the adventures he and Blaze have been threw.

"Not likely. Now who brought me here, I need to talk to them. I have to find Blaze."

"I did." A blue crow cawed.

He entered the room seeming a little nervous.

"Or, at least I was part of the squad that brought you here." The crow said.

Silver glared waiting for an answer.

"Well, did you realize exactly who you were traveling with Silver?"

Silver had to think about this one. Traveling with? Well, Blaze of course but-

"That thing you were with was the Iblis Cat. It works with Iblis and only cares for destruction and flames. We used the gas to separate you two safely"

That struck a bell to Silver. He had been traveling alone with the company of Blaze for so long he forgot the stupid rumor of her being evil.

"Blaze is my friend and she's not some impending doom, she's a living being with emotions." Silver growled, upset by this crow thinking he knows Blaze.

"To answer your question from before we brought you here because it was obvious you were hurt and being held hostage by the Iblis Cat. We left the thing there with a note saying you're leaving-"

"YOU DID WHAT!" Silver screamed.

He couldn't believe this. Blaze was alive too. Blaze is an amazing person. She's smart, beautiful, strong…and yet they left her to die alone outside! From being with her such a long time Silver can easily tell she hates being by herself. If she truly believes that Silver left her then….

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Silver yelled and stormed outside.

He flew his way across the camp looking for an exit when he passed by the medic center.

The hedgehog slowly slid back to the ground and entered threw the door. He spotted emergency medical kits and took one. Silver then continued on his flight, searching for an exit.

*4 hour time skip*

"BLAAAZZZZEEEE!" Silver cried once more.

He was on the verge of tears. He couldn't find Blaze anywhere and questions swarmed at his head. Where is she? Is she okay? How bad is her leg now? Is she still mad? Why was she mad at me anyway? Was it because I charged in and ended up hurting her?

Does she really believe I left her? Did she look for me? (goes on and on….)

Blaze already left the spot where they got hit by sleeping gas and theirs hardly any tracks to follow. He found the note the refugees left for her and it was pretty simple_. "IM LEAVING" _It said. Pretty quick and straight to the point and also a pretty jerk-like move for them to pull.

Silver was about to try and search somewhere else when something caught his eye. It was blood, and it was fresh. Silver was positive it was Blaze's

Silver flew and followed the tiny speckles of blood, losing the trail once or twice.

The hedgehog flew over a huge gorge of lava and was both impressed and scared. Blaze must have jumped this in her condition…he thought.

"BLAAAAAAAZZZEEE!" he cried out one last time.

The name echoed for a horrible minute with no reply when a voice was finally heard.

"Silver….?" Blaze replied timidly.

When he finally saw Blaze after all this time of worrying, the hedgehog was overloaded with joy. At full speed in flight he full on tackle-hugged the feline.

"Get off of me!" Blaze spoke clearly surprised

"No way! You're not getting rid of me that easy! Ya know how worried ive been about you!" Silver admitted.

Blaze blushed.

"You? I wake up from a random sleeping gas attack only to discover that your gone."

"Did you seriously believe that I would leave you like that?"

"No…but I couldn't find you anywhere and you didn't come back for a long time so…what did happen to you?"

(TIME SKIP AGAIN: Silver tells Blaze what happened to him and patches up her leg with the medical kit he brought with him)

"So if you had the chance to stay there at the refugee camp, why did you come back to be with me? I thought you'd be mad at me still for being mean and calling you those rude names." Blaze asked curiously.

"Uhm well…"

Silver turned to her to give her a direct answer when he realized how close he was to her.

They were both laying next to each other watching the stars. Silver got lost in her beautiful golden eyes.

"…Silver…?" The cat asked.

He immediately flushed looking back at the stars hoping to cover up how red he was.

"Before I answer your question…can you answer mine, why were you mad at me?" Silver asked still unaware of what he did.

Blaze looked at him confirming how dense he can be sometimes, "You called me a weak fire cat, then laughed at me." she said without blinking.

Silver sat up quickly, "I don't remember it like that at all."

Blaze got up as well, "Well that's how I remember it, kind of hard to forget really."

"Well I didn't mean it like that. I said you weren't that tough. That you could be soft too, that you could relax and have fun. Maybe I overdid it by mentioning your fire but to me its just a part of who you are…and when I laughed…well you were kinda blushing before and I was laughing cause you looked…funny…"

"I looked…funny?"

"No! Not like that….I mean like…you looked…really cute..."

Silver was tomato red now, no use hiding it by looking at the night stars.

Blaze then leaned against him putting her head on his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his arm.

"Im glad you didn't leave me alone." Blaze said, tears coming down her face.

Silver wiped them away and he slightly smiled, glad that she trusted him enough to show her true emotions. And before either of them knew it they were kissing, under the stars.

"Blaze, the reason why I came back…was because I love you." Silver whispered and held her close.

Blaze smiled, "I love you too."

And done. :/

This is the first story ive ever wrote so sorry if its bad T.T

I had fun while making it so i guess thats what matters ;)


End file.
